User talk:BobLogical
My Pages: User Page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, 10reapaer01! Thanks for your edit to the Killing page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Midoki24 (Talk) 01:38, January 14, 2012 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Images Kyletheobald 05:31, January 30, 2012 (UTC) . Edits Hey Reapaer, welcome to the Database. I want to cover a few things with you so you can get some bearings before you continue. * Use templates, they're not only helpful and necessary but mandatory. (Find them here: Templates) * We require sources, citations and references in most shapes and forms. (Find them here: Reference Tag) * Unless for a specific circumstance Characters do not belong in the Affiliation's section. (Find examples on most character pages associated with teams.) * We don't copy information from any other sources which include Comic Vine, IGN, Comic Book DB and many other helpful and informative sites. (If we're given express consent then sure but that must be sourced and if it's from another Wikia or Wikipedia themselves then that's fine as well.) * Gaming concerns such as achievements and hit points are of no concern to the Database and should be considered elsewhere. (We're not a gaming Database.) * Check images before adding images. (The rest can be seen at the DC Database: Image Template) The list can go on and on, I think you need to review our better articles before going in and making edits that we have to then go through one by one until we can fix them. If you did it right the first time and we can add something then fine but that's not how it's playing out. Try to learn before you make more edits and do remember our rules about images. :Midoki24 07:25, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Images II I deleted your images that were duplicated on the website. :Midoki24 07:26, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Copying Please do not copy text from other sites. And if you copy from another wikia, acknowledge where you stole it. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 14:30, January 30, 2012 (UTC)